


Cute

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning! Adorable Tony inside ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

   
Gibbs smiled at the sight in front of him. Tony, clad in jeans and a sweatshirt, was sprawled out on his couch, fast asleep, and the two kittens had settled on his chest, curled around each other, the tail of one of them brushing against Tony’s nose every now and then, making the younger man twitch every time he felt the touch of the soft tip of the tail. When Tony had shown up earlier that evening, he’d been surprised to find the two kittens on Gibbs’ couch, and Gibbs explained that he had found them abandoned in his yard a few days earlier. Not having decided what to do with them yet, Gibbs had taken the two into his home, letting them stay for now. They made him smile. Tony had been delighted, playing with the kittens and petting them gently, a soft smile on his face, laughing in amusement at the kittens’ soft paws clawing at him, the sharp little teeth biting his fingers. The tiny meows coming from the kittens made Tony giggle, and as the younger man played with them, Gibbs thought he looked adorable. Lying there now, on his couch, kittens on his chest, Gibbs thought he looked cute. He shook his head. These were not things he’d ever thought he would think about Tony, but heaven help him, he did.  
   
Tony had been so wrapped up in playing with the kittens that he hadn’t for a moment thought of going down to the basement, while normally he was fascinated with watching Gibbs work, and in all honesty, Gibbs had been so wrapped up in watching Tony play with the tiny balls of fur that he hadn’t for a moment felt the need to go downstairs either. Gibbs had happily supplied Tony with beers while the younger man played, and was smiling at Tony’s childlike playfulness, wondering how it was possible for the younger man to exhibit such innocent wonder at something so simple, especially considering the horrific things that Tony had seen and experienced in his working life. When Gibbs had laughed at a soft yelp that came from Tony when one of the kittens had gotten a good hold on his thumb and bitten down with a little more force than Tony was expecting, the younger man looked up at him and blushed. Gibbs had grinned at him then.  
   
“Young cats have sharp teeth. Surely you knew that.”  
   
“Uhm, no, not really. I never had a pet, Gibbs.”  
   
And Gibbs had thought back to all he knew about Tony’s past and his relationship with Senior, and nodded to himself, a little sad. Tony’s childhood couldn’t have been easy, no matter how much he downplayed that and tried to find humor in it on those few occasions he mentioned it, and Gibbs’ heart clenched a little in sorrow for the younger man, as it always did when Tony’s childhood came up in conversation. Tony had let some things slip in the past, when he’d had a beer too many, and no matter how much the relationship with Senior was improving now, Gibbs would always hold a grudge against the older man with those stories in mind. When Tony smiled again at the little kittens’ exploits, Gibbs offered.  
   
“Why don’t you take them?”  
   
Tony’s eyes lit up a moment at the thought, then darkened again.  
   
“Can’t. No pets allowed. I think I’m breaking the house rules even with Cait the fish.”  
   
Then his eyes widened as he thought of something else.  
   
“They’d probably eat her, right?”  
   
Gibbs laughed.  
   
“They might try, but I doubt they’d succeed. It isn’t like in the cartoons, Tony.”  
   
Tony smiled up a little sadly.  
   
“What will you do with them?”  
   
“Probably keep them for a while.”  
   
“Can I come play with them again?”  
   
“Door's always open.”  
   
Gibbs smiled at the childlike joy that spread over Tony’s face at that promise, and Gibbs resolved to keep the cats for as long as Tony wanted to play with them, hoping to see that happiness on the younger man’s face more often. Tony had fallen asleep about half an hour ago, and the kittens had made good use of their sharp little nails to climb up his jeans, and had settled on Tony’s chest, the small weight of the tiny furry bodies not bothering Tony’s breathing. Gibbs had sat watching the three of them ever since, an odd feeling in his chest. His earlier thought came to the forefront of his mind again. He’d thought Tony was adorable, and cute. He’d always thought of Tony as a good friend, one of his best friends actually, and trusted him implicitly. He admired Tony’s quick wit and sharp mind, and appreciated his looks, secure enough of himself to be able to admit that he thought Tony was handsome and he liked looking at the younger man. But cute and adorable did not fit with the feelings Gibbs thought he had for Tony, and he wondered when they had changed and what they had changed into.  
   
Pouring himself another bourbon, he sat back and let his eyes roam over Tony’s sleeping form again. The handsome face, the strong chest, the flat stomach, the long and powerful legs. It was too bad that Tony was lying on his back, otherwise Gibbs could have admired the firm and well-shaped ass too. Since when was he checking out DiNozzo’s ass? He didn’t know, but he knew he had noticed himself staring at it a couple of times over the past few weeks alone. Seeing the pictures in his mind of Tony bent over at a crime scene to collect evidence, Tony bent over in the office to pick up a piece of paper, Tony bent over his desk while Gibbs held his hips and thrust into him… wait, that had never happened. But as he thought it, he felt himself start to stir. Taking another sip of bourbon, he returned his gaze to Tony’s face.  
   
Tony’s eyes were closed now, but Gibbs could clearly see them in his mind. Those bright orbs that saw everything, that expressed mirth and amusement even better than Tony’s smile, that sparkled with mischief at stray thoughts or when playing a prank. He imagined the way they would look up at him and hold his gaze while Gibbs thrust into his mouth… he was half hard now, and smirked at himself. Apparently he had been deceiving himself when he’d told himself he had never thought of Tony that way. The pictures in his mind were far too clear and came far too easy for this to be something he had just thought of. Out of curiosity, he tried another one. He pictured himself on his knees in front of Tony, opening Tony’s pants and taking him into his mouth, imagined the sounds Tony would make when Gibbs took him deep and played with him, thought about Tony coming down his throat. Yep, now he was fully hard. He was a liar, even if he only lied to himself. Taking another sip and looking at Tony, smiling when Tony scrunched up his nose when the soft tail rubbed against it again, he decided to try one more. He closed his eyes and pictured himself in the shower, Tony stepping in behind him, Tony’s hands on Gibbs’ hips, Tony entering him slowly and thrusting into him deeply, Tony’s hand coming around his body to grasp and stroke Gibbs’ arousal in time with the movements of his hips. Gibbs unconsciously rubbed his hand over the bulge in his pants at the images in his mind, breathing deeply at the feeling, enjoying himself and momentarily losing himself in the sensations.  
   
Tony woke up and opened his eyes when he felt another swipe of tail against his nose, smiling at the sight of the two kittens ensconced on his chest. He regretted that he could not take them home with him, but Gibbs’ door was always open and he knew Gibbs wouldn’t mind Tony coming round to play with the cats. Gibbs never seemed to mind when Tony came over, and that suited Tony fine, because he enjoyed being in the man’s company. He didn’t think he would ever dare tell Gibbs how much he enjoyed it, the time for that had passed. If he had wanted to make a play for Gibbs, he should have done it years ago, when he was still young and pretty, and their relationship was still simple and his job still new, and back then he would have disliked having to leave if things went badly, but would not be heartbroken. Now, after all these years, the job and Gibbs and their complex little family and the even more complex relationship he now had with Gibbs meant too much to him to do something stupid that could ruin it. Hearing a deep sigh, Tony turned his head to let his eyes find Gibbs.  
   
His gaze found Gibbs on the recliner across from the couch, head leaning back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open and breathing deeply. For a moment he thought Gibbs had fallen asleep too, but then he noticed the hand still steadily holding onto the half empty glass of bourbon, and the other hand was… Tony’s eyes widened when he saw Gibbs’ fingers rubbing over the bulge in his pants, and his gaze fixated on it. He heard Gibbs take another deep breath and saw a small shiver of pleasure run through his body as his fingers stroked up and down again. Tony licked his lips, and a small moan of desire escaped his throat unbidden.  
   
Gibbs’ eyes flew open when he heard the sound, and locked onto Tony’s immediately. Each man noticed something in that instant. Gibbs saw desire in Tony’s eyes, and Tony saw guilt in Gibbs’ eyes. Then both men flushed pink at being caught. Embarrassed and trying to cover it, Tony carefully lifted the two kittens off his chest and put them down on the couch, then got up and walked to the kitchen, mumbling something about another beer. Gibbs followed him with his eyes, letting his head fall back and groaning as soon as Tony disappeared into the other room. Tony opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, then held the cold bottle against the front of his jeans in an attempt to stop his arousal from showing itself, hiding his head in the fridge in hopes that the cold air would make the blush on his cheeks disappear. He took a few minutes to calm himself, then returned to the living room only to find Gibbs was no longer there. Listening closely for a few moments, he heard sounds coming from the basement, and realized he should have known Gibbs would take refuge in there. Best to give each other some space for a moment. He sat down on the couch and gently stroked the soft fur of the kittens, sipping his beer and trying to process his thoughts.  
   
The sight of an aroused Gibbs touching himself had immediately ignited Tony’s passion, and he knew he hadn’t been able to hide it from Gibbs. The embarrassing sound of desire that had caused Gibbs’ eyes to snap open had clearly given away Tony’s state, and Gibbs would obviously be able to put one and one together, the sound and the look, and come to the right conclusion. Tony just hoped that Gibbs wouldn’t hold it against him, wouldn’t be uncomfortable around Tony now that he knew. What Tony didn’t understand was why Gibbs had looked guilty when their eyes had met in that moment. Tony would have understood some embarrassment at being caught with his hand down his pants (well, close enough), would have maybe even expected a certain bashfulness at being unable to hide being clearly aroused in front of another man, but guilt? That Tony couldn’t figure out. Tony stared in the distance while he absently drank his beer and stroked the kittens, his mind whirling.  
   
Down in the basement, Gibbs was doing the same. He sat on a sawhorse and stared at a spot on the wall, not seeing anything, absentmindedly sipping at a jar of bourbon. As was his style, Gibbs quickly and easily worked through the realization he’d had that he was physically attracted to Tony, that he had deeper feelings for the man than he had known, and that he wanted him. That part was simple because it only concerned Gibbs, and he knew himself well enough by now to be able to come to terms with things about himself at short notice. But when Tony caught him almost playing with himself to lustful thoughts about the younger man, he felt guilty that he was mentally using his unsuspecting friend for his own pleasure, even though it wouldn’t hurt Tony and he never needed to know. And then it had fully registered what he had seen and heard in Tony. The desire in his eyes when he focused on Gibbs, Tony’s true state of mind for once not hidden behind his carefully schooled masks. The longing, almost craving Gibbs had heard in that single small moan that had escaped Tony’s throat as he locked his gaze on Gibbs in the state he was in. Gibbs rubbed a hand through his hair. Could it be that Tony wanted Gibbs too? And if so, were there feelings involved? And did Gibbs want that, was he ready for that? He wasn’t able to decide that now, first he needed to know whether he was right about Tony, and if so, what it meant to Tony. Time to find out. He poured the remainder of his bourbon down his throat and let out an explosive breath, then went back upstairs.  
   
Tony was slumped on the couch. He just couldn’t see this ending well, and he worried about Gibbs’ reaction. He tensed when he heard the man coming up the stairs, then consciously relaxed his posture again. As Tony took a sip from the fresh beer he’d retrieved from the fridge a few minutes earlier, he kept his eyes on the kittens, his fingers now stroking them almost automatically, and he saw from the corner of his eye that Gibbs sat down on the coffee table in front of Tony. Gibbs had been downstairs for almost an hour, and Tony knew Gibbs was quick in his decisions, so he figured judgment would be forthcoming now. He had told himself that he would accept whatever Gibbs decreed, but at the last moment, when Gibbs asked for his attention, Tony crumbled and looked up at Gibbs with pleading eyes.  
   
“Tony?”  
   
“Please don’t be mad at me… It’ll never happen again, I promise.”  
   
Confused, Gibbs stared at him a moment.  
   
“What are you talking about?”  
   
“I can suppress it, I have until now, haven’t I? You’ve never been aware of it before. It’s just that I’d never seen you like that, and I was just waking up and I couldn’t hide it quickly enough for you not to notice. So we can just forget what happened and everything will be the same as it has always been.”  
   
“Tony…”  
   
“Why did you look guilty?”  
   
Gibbs smirked. Tony’s little outburst had already given him some answers, and he recognized Tony’s question as an attempt to get the attention away from Tony and focused on Gibbs instead. But Gibbs wasn’t going to let him deflect, and the question wasn’t far enough away from what Tony had just told him to forget for Gibbs to let it pass. He decided to be honest.  
   
“Because I was thinking about you, about what I wanted to do with you. And I felt guilty using you like that when you didn’t know about it.”  
   
Tony’s eyes, which had drifted down while Tony had been talking, snapped back up to look at Gibbs.  
   
“About me? You mean, you got excited thinking about me?”  
   
“Definitely.”  
   
Tony examined Gibbs closely, seeing only truth in the older man’s gaze. A small smile appeared on his face.  
   
“Does that mean you want me?”  
   
“Apparently.”  
   
At Tony’s questioning look, Gibbs explained.  
   
“It’s a pretty new realization for me.”  
   
“How new?”  
   
“Very.”  
   
“Ah.”  
   
Gibbs saw the tiny spark of hope that had started to appear in Tony’s eyes vanish again.  
   
“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to act on it.”  
   
Tony continued to stare at Gibbs, trying to decide which way this was going to go. Gibbs saw it, and knew he was the one who was going to have to take the decision. Did he need to know if Tony had feelings for him first, or would he act on his desire and see what happened after? Would they ruin their friendship if they did this, or only come out stronger? Gibbs sighed.  
   
“This would have been easier if something had just happened between us out of the blue, and we’d have to deal with the consequences later. But now I’m worried that we don’t have the same expectations about where this could lead.”  
   
Gibbs saw resolve appear on Tony’s face, and Tony held Gibbs’ eyes steadfastly while he spoke, his voice soft but certain.  
   
“I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give me.”  
   
“And what if I want more than you’re willing to give me?”  
   
“Not possible. I’ve always been yours. Completely.”  
   
Gibbs saw the change in Tony immediately. Where before Tony had been adorable and cute and insecure and worried, the man who was looking at him now made his declaration with certainty and determination. Gibbs leaned forward and cupped Tony’s cheek, causing a smile to appear on the younger man’s face. Standing up and pulling Gibbs up as well, Tony stared at him intently and then kissed him, seducing Gibbs with his lips and tongue, caressing him with his hands, arousing him with every move Tony made. This was the Tony Gibbs loved, strong and sure and confident, and Gibbs was more than willing to let him take the lead, was even a little excited by it. Then he smirked to himself again. He’d just admitted to himself he loved Tony. He loved the strong Tony and he adored the insecure Tony. He couldn’t help a grin forming on his face even through the kiss, and Tony sensed it. Curious, Tony pulled back to see what was amusing Gibbs so much. Taking in the older man’s eyes sparkling with pleasure and the wide grin on Gibbs’ face, Tony raised a questioning eyebrow. Gibbs laughed out loud in genuine amusement at how blind he had been and how clearly he saw things now. Not wanting to hold anything back, he cupped Tony’s cheeks in his hands and looked at him intently while he spoke.  
   
“God, I love you, Anthony.”  
   
Tony’s expression changed from shock to pleasure to blissfully happy.  
   
“I love you, Jethro.”  
   
And just like that, they both knew that everything would work out fine between them.  
   
Tony kissed him again, exploring Gibbs’ mouth eagerly, pressing their hips together to feel each other. Both panting with excitement, Tony started tugging Gibbs towards the stairs, anxious to finally make love to the man he’d wanted for so long, but Gibbs stopped him for a moment, one more thing to say.  
   
“Tony?”  
   
“Yeah?”  
   
“I think you should move in as soon as possible.”  
   
Seeing the happy smile, Gibbs couldn’t help but smile back.  
   
“Yeah? Isn’t that a little quick?”  
   
“Well, you see, I’ve got these two cats that need looking after, and I really won’t have time for that.”  
   
“You won’t?”  
   
“No. Because I have a lover to take care of now. And he deserves and will get my full attention.”  
   
Insanely happy, Tony practically floated up the stairs, Gibbs in tow. And once in the bedroom, Tony showed Gibbs exactly how happy he was.  
   
 


End file.
